


man in a movie

by mcstupidbitch



Category: ASTRO (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Minor Park Jinyoung | Jr./Jackson Wang, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcstupidbitch/pseuds/mcstupidbitch
Summary: younghyun sees a cute boy and mentions it to wonpil one day. he regrets that soon. i suck at summaries.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 10





	man in a movie

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fanfic, like, ever. I tried to make one like 3 years ago and stopped after the first sentence so bear with me and behold, the stoner day6 au you all will punch me in the gut for

> "I don't know man, I've had like, one hit of a blunt when I was maybe 16. I don't think that stuff is for me?" Jae says as he sips his coffee. "Hyung it's not like you're eating heroin or something" Wonpil retorts. "Piri I don't think that's how you do that" Jae raises an eyebrow. "I'm not pressuring you, but if you're ever interested I know this guy, look" Wonpil pulls out his phone and pulls up instagram. _He's cute_ , Jae thinks as the younger continues to show him pictures of the weed dealer. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "You showed him my _WHAT?"_ Younghyun yells into his pillow with a groan. "Just your insta page, he said he would text you if he wanted anything." Wonpil replies nonchalantly. "YOU GAVE HIM MY _NUMBER?"_ Younghyun sits up. "Fucking hell, Pil- I don't.. bruh. _why do you do things"_ He grumbles as he pulls the cover over his face. "Hyung, you need to go out more and get to know people. Maybe you and Jaehyungie will click" the younger hums as he puts his laptop into his backpack. "I'll see you tomorrow hyung" Wonpil chirps before closing the door behind him. Younghyun sits in his puddle of regret before eventually drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you actually read this <3 <3 comments are appreciated!!!! i have no idea what i'm doing <3 this may be shitty <3


End file.
